Dreaming
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: Wally dreams about Zatanna. Flashspell,Zally, Magicspeed, WallyxZee whatever you want to call it. PAUSED


He was staring at her. Or ogling. Either one. He couldn't keep his off her and her legs. God how spectacular her legs were,they were ... beautiful. She was just sitting on an old wood chair,legs crossing each other. She looked nervous,as if she was about to perform in front of two million people. She was bouncing her leg up and down, like someone that is nervous would normally do. She was just so...gorgeous. How could anybody hold this much beauty, on the inside and out. He was still watching her as her legs switched and proceeded to do the same they were doing. She stood up pushing the loose bangs on her face behind her ears. She turned towards him when she finally felt eyes on her. His heart started to beat faster and he seemed so lost. She started to walk herself to him,she planted her feet right in front of him when she noticed the look on his face.

"Wally?" She asked with a questioning look on her face which seemed to make her seem more Beautiful then she already is.

"Wally?" She asked again, but it seemed as though her voice was fading away.

"WALLY!" Dick and Roy yelled at him snapping back into reality. He was day dreaming again about...her. It's not like he didn't like it, actually he loved it. The only part he didn't like about it was waking up by his aunt and uncle or in this case his 'brothers'.

"What?"

"Your turn." Dick raised his eyebrow at the speedster. He had often been day dreaming...ALOT.

They were playing Texas Hold 'em at Roy's apartment. Roy was winning, but that's only because Wally isn't paying attention. Nobody has ever beat Wally at The card game, so he'll be damned if he beats Wally only because he wasn't paying attention.

"O-oh, y-y-yea." Wally was stuttering over his words. That only meant something heavy was on his mind.

"Something on your mind champ?" Roy asked with slight humor knowing he was going to get questioned for calling him champ.

"N-no Im g-good." His brothers were looking at him intensely. So, he knew he fucked up.

"Walls, you only ever stutter when something is on your mind." Dick chimed in. Wally cursed the both of them in his mind for knowing him so well. He needed to think of something quick.

"I,uh have a science test tommorow!" Wally exclaimed trying to get them off his back.

"First of all, you don't have school its winter break." "Second of all, you never worry about science cause every test you had in your middle school and freshmen year it was either 98 or above." Roy started it and Dick ended it.

'Great now their looking through my records' Wally grumbled in his mind. If he lies again their going to use physical force. Last time that happened Wally broke two fingers, Dick broke his nose and Roy broke his right hand. That was not a fun day.

"Guys, its nothing ,really. I was just thinking back last night when Murmur killed 12 cops just to get to Flash." Wally lied. He didn't like to lie to them but he didn't want to talk about his day dreams about Zatanna.

They seemed to believe him and Wally felt relieved, for a moment.

Wally inwardly cursed himself. They didn't know who the hell Murmur was. He just hoped they didn't realize it.

"Who's Murmur?"

'Damnit!' Wally yelled in his mind. They always figure it out.

"New rouge." That wasn't a lie. She wasn't apart the group but she is still a rouge nevertheless. Plus shes a bit creepy.

"Walls." Roy warned not even looking at him. If he didn't tell the truth everyone will be in the hospital tonight.

"Fine! Its a GIRL!" He really didn't want to say it. But, if he didn't they would definitely be in hospital beds in the next hour.

"Finally. Was that so hard champ?" Again with this champ shit.

"Why the hell are you calling me champ?

Roy only shrugged with a grin on his face.

"So who is it?" Dick asked,trying to pry in.

"Its a girl on the team." He had to tell somebody sooner or later.

"It better not be the replacement!" Roy growled. If he did, Roy would have a heart attack right then and there.

"Is it Raquel?no she likes Kaldur. ooo is it Megan? No you used to. Wait its Artemis isn't it? No she likes Roy." Dick kept pestering. He said the least part silently hoping Roy didn't hear him.

Unfortunately,

"WHAT?!" Roy shouted. "Why me. I was a complete utter douchebag toward her. How can she like me!?"

"Guess she's got a thing for archers." Dick cackled. That made Roy glare at him.

Wally hoped that distraction Roy caused would get them off his back. Their was only one more girl on that list and if they keep they're mind off of it they will forget it.

The Dicks eyes widened in realization and he turned toward the red head speedster.

"Zatanna!" Dick exclaimed. He didn't know how to feel about this. He did have a 30 percent crush on Zatanna, but the other 70 was for Babs.

The speedster nodded slowly without looking at them. He hesitantly looked up and asked,

"Are you mad?"

Dick shook his head with a small smile.

"No, well ,no if you said that three months ago I would've been super pissed at you but, we still would have been cool. We cant let a girl get in between us. Besides," Dick continued."I still got a thing for Babs."

Wally added a grin to his face. Both Roy and Dick were so understanding...most of the time.

"I guess you got a thing for hackers." Roy teased while nudging Dick with his elbow. That statement earned Roy a Bat-Glare. The two red heads grew up around the glares so it didn't do neither one damage.

"Well that's enough confessing for me today. Roy I'm crashing over here tonight." Wally told him while getting up to stretch.

"Why?"

"Well Aunt Iris is...umm" He didn't want to continue . He was really hoping Roy would understand. Unfortunately,

"What's wrong with Aunt Iris?!" Roy stood up, slamming his hands on the table where the forgotten game of cards were taken place. The Arrows, Bat Clan and Flash Family were all connected. Even Jason(Bats) was cool with the Arrows(Sometimes), but he mainly got along with Dick and Wally. Wally was like another older brother to him. Anyway , so if a member of any one of the groups is hurt or in danger, one of the clans are going be there to help.

Wally found his face heating up thinking of a response that help him...not say it.

"Shes having her ..." Wally said holding up a finger which meant "once a month"

"Oh dear god Walls, of course you can." Roy felt putty for both Iris and Wally.

While the two red heads were discussing ...that,Dick was in thought mode.

'I should stay too. I mean, Jason's probably going to sneak out. Alfred is just going to stay up until Bruce goes to sleep. Plus, he has been seeing Selina the past month.' He decided to stay also. He didn't want to hear Bruce and Selina. Again.

As all three of them turned in on the soft carpet, a Wally entered his dreamland again.


End file.
